


Bloody Mary

by merle_p



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-10
Updated: 2010-06-10
Packaged: 2017-11-10 04:11:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/462069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merle_p/pseuds/merle_p
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cory is never going to let Chris pick the movie again</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bloody Mary

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mnschoen](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=mnschoen).



> For **mnschoen** , whose prompt was: _Glee RPF, Cory/Chris, anything but porn_.  
>  All you really have to know that back in 2006, Cory Monteith did a horror flick called [Bloody Mary](http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0469684/), and that he was naked in it.
> 
>  **Spoilers:** For the movie _Bloody Mary_ (2006), starring Cory Monteith  
>  **Disclaimer:** _Glee_ belongs to FOX.

“What do you want to watch?” Chris shouts from the living room, where he’s going through Cory’s DVD collection.

Cory, in the kitchen, is multi-tasking: trying to figure out if the pizza is done yet while struggling with the wine bottle, which – yes, he knows that Chris is not 21 yet, but really, a movie-and-pizza-date without red wine is hardly a date at all. Also, the legal drinking age in British Columbia is 19, and the way Cory sees it, Chris technically has set foot on Canadian soil the moment he crossed the threshold to Cory’s apartment.

“I don’t care,” he yells back distractedly, “anything but porn.”

He can hear Chris laugh at that, amused but also slightly embarrassed, which was exactly what he was aiming for, so he counts that as a win.

When he gets back to the living room, juggling pizza, wine and napkins, Chris is kneeling in front of the Blu-ray player, on his hands and knees, little butt in the air, and Cory almost loses his grip on the wine bottle.

“Uhm,” he says, “did you find something you like?”

Chris turns his head at that, throwing him a wide smile over his shoulder. “Yeah, I think I did.”

 

Only when the wine is poured, the pizza cut, and they’ve made themselves comfortable on the couch, it dawns on Cory that maybe he should have been a bit more specific about what kind of movie he wants to watch. 

Because the theme music he hears when he pushes the play button on the remote is dreadfully familiar. 

“Please tell me you didn’t choose _Bloody Mary_?” he asks, aghast. 

“Uhm … no? I mean … yes?” Chris smiles innocently. “Come on. I’ve never seen it before. And you said anything but porn.”

“Well, what I meant was anything but porn _or this movie_ ,” Cory replies, something akin to panic in his voice. 

And Chris apparently has noticed, because the look he gives him is almost concerned. “Aww, Cory,” he says. “It can’t be that bad. You’re in it, after all.”

Under other circumstances, Cory would bask in Chris’ blatant adoration, but now it just makes him more nervous, and he scrambles for the remote to pause the film.

“It _is_ really bad,” he says. He looks away. “And also, there is … some … nudity?”

“Some _nudity_?” Chris laughs. “Just how old do you think I am? Six? Cory, I just spent two months in Europe. Every _tooth paste commercial_ in France and Germany is full of bare breasts. I’m pretty sure I’m not going to be traumatized by some half-naked girl in a horror flick.”

Cory actually blushes. “That’s not quite what I meant,” he mumbles.

Chris raises a brow. “You are aware that you are just making me more curious? And that, if we don’t watch it tonight, I’ll just order it online the minute I get home?”

Cory buries his face in his hands and groans. It’s obvious that Chris has really no idea what this is about, and Cory wonders how it is possible that Chris has not heard about “that scene” yet, considering that it’s all over the internet. 

But of course, unlike Cory, Chris is a nice boy who doesn’t spend sleepless nights googleing the object of his desire.

“Fine,” he says. “Fine. But remember, I told you so.”

Reluctantly, he hits play again, and they watch the first scenes in silence, Chris intrigued, Cory wary and tense. They have just finished the pizza when Cory’s character appears on screen. 

Or, more exactly, the back of Cory’s character. 

The completely naked back of Cory’s character. 

Cory stares at the TV intently, watching himself paint his own self-portrait in the nude, which feels weirdly narcissistic, but definitely beats looking at Chris.

Because Chris may be gay and probably the most tolerant person that Cory has ever met; but Cory can't help but think that he is also barely 20 and from a completely different background, and Chris' republican family probably wouldn't consider it appropriate behavior for a second date to show your crush a movie with your naked ass in it. 

And Cory _really doesn't want to mess this up._

“Oh,” Chris finally makes, a noise so soft that Cory almost misses it, and then he has to turn his head and look at Chris after all.

Chris is just sitting there, completely frozen, mouth slightly open, eyes on the screen; and with a sinking feeling, Cory sighs and stops the movie once again.

“Look,” he says, nervously rubbing his damp palms against the fabric of his jeans. “I told you. It’s bad.”

Chris blinks slowly, as if waking from a trance, and looks up at Cory with wide eyes. 

“Well,” he says, swallowing thickly, “bad isn’t exactly the word I’d use to describe this.” His gaze flicks down to his lap, just for a split-second; but it’s enough for Cory to notice, and his eyes follow the movement, coming to rest on Chris' crotch, and – 

“Oh,” he says, dumbfounded. When he looks up again, Chris manages to hold his gaze, even if he’s blushing like crazy.

And Cory feels his own arousal stirring, just from seeing Chris like this.

“So it turns you on to watch me paint?” he asks.

Chris’ smile is lopsided. “I think it has more to do with the fact that _you are not wearing any clothes._ ” He sneaks another quick look at the TV, where the screen is still frozen on a close-up of Cory’s ass, and blushes even harder.

Cory thinks it's about time he put both of them out of their misery. 

“So,” he says casually, even if his heart is beating fast. “If I tell you that in about five minutes, my character is going to die a terrible and bloody death, and that the rest of the movie isn’t much better than what we’ve seen so far – do you think I could convince you to skip the rest of the film and do something else instead?”

Chris tilts his head, as if he's considering it. “Something else?” he asks, hesitantly, but with a hint of flirtatiousness in his voice. “What did you have in mind?”

“Oh,” Cory smiles, leaning in. “I’m sure we can think of something.” 

And right before their lips meet and his brain practically _melts_ , he has one last thought: He’ll have to send the director a thank you note. But he’s still never going to let Chris pick the movie again.


End file.
